KOTR: Pure Blood Knight
by zenlord22
Summary: Follow the tale of Balvia A pure blood who unexpectedly becomes the hero of the entire galaxy
1. Porlouge

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, war ravaged the galaxy. After centuries of exile, the Sith Empire had returned to wipe clean the stain known as the Galactic Republic. Planets like Sushars have not held anything unusual in the Sith Empire except for its raw materials needed for the endless supply of war machinery. As such, slaves from all corners of the galaxy were brought to gather it all up with little to no rest.

One of those slaves is a pureblood woman. It is extremely rare for members of her kind to be involved in this sort of labor, but in the Empire, it didn't matter. It didn't help her at all that she was pregnant. In a much kinder civilization, she would be resting in bed, but here she must dig for the minerals to be forged into weapons of war.

One particular day, she could feel herself having far more trouble with her tasks. While she was working, she gasped at a sudden strike of pain. Reluctantly she kneeled over, unable to remain standing any longer. She could tell it wasn't from the stress of mining for hours or the shock collar she wore but from her stomach. It became apparent now; the child was coming.

_A few weeks after the birth_

Fire and explosions spread across the planet. The Republic had invaded Sushars hoping to end the mining operations and put a dent in the Sith war machine.

The effort was fruitless. The slave mother knew that for every world liberated; the Sith would claim three new ones. She had hoped to escape in the chaos with her daughter. Sadly a republic fleet blockaded the planet with the Sith shooting down any vessels that were not cleared to take off, and to make matters worse the Sith Lord, who ruled this world, forced the slaves to take arms and fight the invaders. She kept on moving towards Republic artillery positions with her fellow slaves; the charge was pure death for them after all, a slave was just a tool. She thought it best to flee away from enemy fire. She was fatally wounded, but she picked herself up. She couldn't die now, and she definitely would not abandon her child here. She limped as quickly as she could to her quarters. When she finally made it, she was already too weak to do much else for her daughter.

Unfortunately and in much desperation, the Sith Lord of the planet had instructed his men to kill off the slaves so they would not try to side with the enemy. Just as the life was slipping out of her, a trooper of the Sith had barged into the room. Taking one look at the weak state of the mother, he decided to try to kill the child first. The slave mother threw her weight at him and managed to throw him off his feet, knocking his weapon aside. The soldier gripped her neck, and she suddenly went into shock.

The seconds seemed like hours as she struggled to breath. She could feel herself fading, but just then, her daughter began crying. The sound echoed in her head and with all her strength, she pushed the trooper off her, grabbed his weapon, and hit him with one precise shot. He fell. Her daughter was startled by the blast and began crying. She wanted so much to hold that baby in her arms and comfort it, but instead, she fell flat on the floor.

The Republic won which meant that the Sith Empire lost Sushars. The ruler was chained, soon to be locked up. The Jedi Master who led the Republic forces examined the slave quarters; he wanted to study the people he ordered to fire upon. It was a war which meant he had to decide between the life of his men and the life of the Sith forces. Soon the Jedi heard a sound; it was the cry of a child. He walked towards the crying, and he saw a baby pureblood in a makeshift cradle. He remembered one of the slaves was a pureblood woman so this child must have been her daughter. Another peculiar thing was the dominant force he sensed in the baby; he didn't know what it meant, but he knew the child could not stay here alone to die. The council might be disturbed by the Jedi Master's action of bringing the spawn of the order's age-old enemy, but he didn't care. After all, the code was clear, and life must be cherished no matter what part of the galaxy it came from.

Quiet. That was all Balvia heard. It didn't matter for the little pure blood for she liked it that way; it meant no distractions or anyone bothering her with her heritage. It wasn't always a problem like when a Cathar youngling, who was just brimming with questions, would innocently ask them. Most, she could not answer for she had spent most of her life in the temple of the Jedi order instead of a Sith world. Most of the time, however, it was not a friendly question-and-answer session, but a mockery from other younglings and even some of the masters of the temple. Such was the fate of her red skin. At least master Nayus was there for her and provided some training lessons to take her mind off the intimidation. Like the one now in which she is blocking every shot from the training probes, and not let the books on her head fall to strengthen the balance of her body and mind. She was doing well as the test was so simple to her. Suddenly an unexpected crash happened making her lose her balance, and a probe shot her in the left shoulder. It was to be quiet so what could have caused it?

She went outside to the main hall and saw the Sith carving a bloody path through the temple. Someone touched her, startled, she turned ready for a fight and saw it was her master. He grabbed her arm and rushed her to the rear landing pad; a shuttle was there for her and all the other younglings. All around the place was just sheer chaos as the Sith just bombarded coruscant to no end! She boarded a shuttle just as a lightning strike came crashing close to her, missing her by luck. A Sith was there ready to kill everyone. Not being used to this atmosphere of battle, Balvia clammed up. Just then, her master appeared out of nowhere, knocking the enemy out. He ordered the shuttle to take off as he was standing to defend it and to give them time. While Balvia and the younglings were safe, her master was no more for his presence in the force was nowhere to be felt. Everything just happened so fast. It was an ordinary day, and then suddenly, it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 1

The convoy exited hyperspace, and there was Tython, in all its magnificent glory. Balvia smiled because she was probably the first ever pureblood to actually set foot on the planet, but that might be because the rest of her kin would want to torch the place. It took some time for her, but after 18 years of training with almost a dozen different masters across multiple systems, the Jedi felt it was time for her to take the last of the trail to knighthood on the order's own homeworld. Some had protested, believing she would bring a curse to the order due to her own heritage, but Balvia did what she could to ignore such thoughts and focus her devotion to the Jedi. Maybe she could even redeem her people for the troubles they have caused.

Balvia made a quick adjustment to her shoulder pads and placed her two vibroblades onto her back. This is what she was taught as a youngling, so it is the style she is most comfortable with. Besides, two blades are better than one. She boarded her shuttle which would take her to an enclave where she was to meet her new master and from there start the trails. From the hanger bay, she could feel the sense of worry and fear coming from the others, no doubt from her presence. Over the years, she had much practice with those stares and chose to just ignore it. She walked confidently toward her seat, and the shuttle took off to the planet below.

The shuttle entered the atmosphere and went to the edge of the Tythos riverbed where the enclave was. When it landed, Balvia walked out taking a moment to review her surroundings. She saw that the enclave was not much, merely a place for new Padawans to arrive for training and that the site might have been a dam back when the first Jedi inhabited this world. A human Jedi came up to her and guided her to his office.

"Welcome to Tython, Padawan, everyone is looking forward to meeting you," he politely said. It was comforting to Balvia, knowing her arrival wasn't going to be met with scorn. "Your old masters praise your combat skills; they say you are becoming an expert duelist," the Jedi continued, he may have skipped the parts where at least half did not approve of her training in the first place.

Balvia smiled and responded "It's easy to excel when you are trained by the best,"

"The Jedi council will assign you a new master to oversee your final trials. You'll be tested in ways you can't imagine, but when you leave Tython, you'll know what it means to be a Jedi Knight. More importantly, you'll know yourself". This man certainly knows what is going to happen. Balvia hoped these trails would help gain her place in the order and maybe end the nasty rumors about her.

"I'm eager to face these trails, where do I start?" , Balvia couldn't hold her excitement over this news.

"There is a speeder here that will..." The Jedi was about to explain what her first task was when his com-center beeped. "Hang on I'm getting an emergency signal!" The Jedi pressed a button on the console, and a holo of a padawan appeared.

"Under attack, repeat, under attack! Flesh Raiders are invading the Padawan training grounds! They have blasters! Send help!" The holo then cut off.

"Flesh Raiders, armed with blasters? He must be mistaken." The Jedi was now getting worried. "What are these things? Animals!?" Balvia, in honesty, had never heard of the Flesh Raiders till now. She must have looked confused because the person guiding her explained, "Flesh Raiders are a species of hostile natives. They are smart enough to use tools and violent beyond reason", the Jedi turned to his console and started sending an emergency response to the temple. "I am sending every able body Jedi down to the Padawan training grounds right away, especially you." Balvia understood the request made to her, "just point the way, I'll handle the rest."

"Take the speeder outside to the training grounds, push back the flesh raiders, and find out if they are really using advanced weapons." Balvia rushed out, she didn't want to waste a single second since trouble was afoot.

What Balvia arrived at was a staging ground, and already several Jedi watchmen were keeping the flesh raiders at bay.

"You, Sith, come over here." The Jedi likely leading the forces here called to her. "As you can see, it is chaos, and already several Padawans have been taken." Balvia made a simple bow, not sure if it would help but she wanted to be trusted.

"The enclave leader sent me to help. I am combat trained and could find the missing Padawans." The Jedi looked skeptical

"Really...well I honestly don't care if you die, but it's a matter best left to a master. The camp is to the east by the river delta. Take this beacon and turn it on if you find them." He handed a unique transponder to Balvia, and she went off.

The camp was rather small. Many Padawans were in cages with only a few scouts on guard. This wasn't the whole force, especially since these creatures were armed with Republic-made weapons. Due to the small numbers of the enemy, Balvia was able to quickly sneak by them. She thought it would be best to free everyone if she could do so without having to use her weapons. Balvia arrived at the last of the cages releasing the final three Padawans.

"We thank you for your timely rescue Fellow Padawan. We might not have survived." The Zabrak Padawan calmly stated.

"Yes and looks like those Flesh raiders won't be needing those weapons so let's use them and get them back for interrupting the trails!" The Zabrak was shaking his head at the thought and tried to stop her.

"NO, Avitla is wounded and needs to be brought to a kolto bath."

The female just shook him off, "that's your opinion, Mennaus, it is not what we agreed on"

Balvia just stood in between the weapons and the Padawan. "Your friend is right, it is much too dangerous, take this beacon and get to safety," Balvia didn't make a single flinch. The woman soon gave and helped her wounded friend up to bring him to safety.

Balvia soon noticed her holo light up and answered it, "Well Sith, we are picking up the beacon and have a shuttle to pick up our Padawans. Now listen, we just found out about a cave system the flesh raiders are using to take control of this valley. Close it up." The holo shut off. Balvia was now in deep thought. How would she close the whole cave system on her own?


End file.
